One Day
by PinkGlitterDragon
Summary: Sam learns the hard way that it only takes one day to change your life forever. Slash (male on male) rape/non-con, torture, violence, explicit sex. You haven been warned, if you don't like these subjects please don't read and don't flame.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my new story, this one is a Sam x Will x Ironhide threesome. I Just love playing with our favorite human so much.

Warnings; Salsh (male on male), rape/non-con, torture, violence, explicit sex and threesomes. You have been warned, if you don't like any of these subjects please don't read and don't flame.

As always I do not own Transformers, if I did Sam would be getting it on a whole lot more ;-P

Now on to the story...

Chapter 1

Life is full of changes, some good, some bad, some neither, and no one understood that better than Sam Witwicky. Sams life was quite different these days, he and Mikaela had broken up right after returning from Egypt, then the teen moved onto the Autobot base, it was far safer for him than living at home and far more peaceful. His parents were less than understanding and at times quite annoying and it was far easier to deal with the lingering effects he was still suffering from touching the Allspark shard a few months ago.

Sam was very happy living with the Autobots and nest soldiers, they understood him far better than most humans ever could, even though he still looked like a normal human the Allspark had left him changed forever. His intelligence and mental capabilities were enhanced. All his sense's had been heightened, eyesight, hearing, taste, smell, thought the most heightened was his sense of touch. Though he had never before paid much attention to having others touch him, now the majority of the time he hated it, at times it would even end him into panic attacks. There was a few humans he could accept touching him, those he was close too and trusted, he was also fine with the most of the Autobots or their Holos. Ratchet had long suspected that it had as much to do with his mental state as it did with his heightened senses.

Most days were peaceful, but this was not one of those days. It was days like this that Sam truly hated, days when nothing seemed to go right from the moment he first woke up. Little did Sam know just how much this one day would forever change his life.

The day started with him being awoken by a call from his Mother, her constant nagging always put him in a bad mood, after all who on earth would actually enjoy being nagged relentlessly.

Then he found that bumblebee had been called away on an important mission and would be away for some time, gathering intel and scouting out Decepticons. Although the base was still bustling, everyone Sam was close too were either busy or away on a mission, which left him pretty much alone and with nothing to do.

In the afternoon he finally decided to take a trip off base, he caught a ride with some off duty soldiers who were passing through a city not to far away on the way to there detestation, despite the Autobots warnings that he was not to leave without taking at least one of them with him for protection.

Sam wandered around a bit before finding himself in an arcade playing one game after another to pass the time. The arcade was almost empty all except for one obnoxious group of five guys, one look at them and you could tell they were nothing but trouble. Even though they were loud and unruly Sam did his best to ignore them. After playing for quite some time Same finally looked at his watch seeing that it was already after 10:00pm, a lot later than he had planned to stay out. He looked around seeing that the arcade was now completely empty, he had been so preoccupied with playing that he didn't notice when the troublemakers had left. He stepped out of the arcade the bitter chill in the air hitting him, he pulled his jacket a little tighter around him and pulled his cell out of his pocket, dialing the Autobot base.

"Yes Sam, what can I do for you?" came the voice of Red Alert.

"Hey Red I was wondering if someone could come pick me up" Answered the teen.

"Pick you up... from which part of the base?" Asked the confused security bot.

"Ummm, I'm not exactly on the base, actually I'm in the city..." Sam replied reluctantly.

"The city... how did you get to the city and why are you there alone?" Demanded the security bot.

"I was bored so I sorta caught a ride with some soldiers..." The teen replied sheepishly.

"You What?... Sam you know its not safe for you to be on your own, you should have taken one of us with you, Optimus is going to be furious with us when he finds out you left the base, and without any of us knowing"

"Oh come on Red do we really need to tell Optimus"Retorted.

"Yes we do... Now hold on a minute while I see who's available to go pick you up... Ironhide and Major Lennox are on their way back to the base, I've already asked them to come pick you up, they should be their shortly, find a safe place and wait for them." Replied the Security officer.

"Awesome thanks Red" Sam replied quickly before disconnecting the call.

The teen look around at the area he was in, it was mostly businesses which were all already closed so he started walking, searching for a place to wait for the major and weapons specialist. He didn't get very far before he heard footsteps behind him. At first he didn't think much about it, after all it wasn't strange for there to be other people around, but as the footsteps grew closer Sam began feeling uneasy, he began walking faster, the sound of steps behind him grew louder and quicker. He turned and looked behind him and what he saw sent a shiver down his spine, he recognized his pursers, it was the group from the arcade. His anxiety increased ten fold and he took off running his pursers close behind him and catching up to him fast, He kept running, darting down streets and between buildings hoping to escape, he was evading them well until he found himself faced to face with a brick wall, it was a dead end, the teen spun around and found himself facing the group of five, he swallowed hard and inched backwards, until his back was pressed against the wall, there was no where for him to run, no way to escape, he was trapped...

(TBC)

Authors Note: Oh dear poor Sam is in trouble, hehe... If you're familiar with my work then you know to expect lots of delicious evilness. Stay tuned...


	2. Chapter 2

And here it is Chapter 2 and boy what a chapter it is... Thanks everyone for the reviews and fav's and a special thank you to BlasterDarkRevenger, one of my very faithful readers and reviewers, I'm pretty sure you won't be disappointed with this story and I think you will enjoy this chapter :-)

Now for the warnings: This chapter contains graphic gang rape, as a matter of fact this entire chapter is nothing but graphic gang rape, if you are sensitive to this subject or do not like rape scenes do not read this chapter, just hit the close button and step away please. You have been warned, so please do not leaves reviews flaming me or saying its horrible, or garbage, I'm getting a little tired of reviews and anonymous reviews like that, just because you don't like something doesn't make it bad.

* * *

Chapter 2

_There was no where for him to run, no way to escape, he was trapped..._

The group looked up and down Sam's body with a dangerous gaze, like a predator who had just caught a delicious prey and couldn't wait to devour it, Their mouths twisted in sadistic smiles. They stalked forward, licking their lips and enjoying the look of ever-growing fear on the brunette's face. They moved closer and closer until they were only inches away from the terrified and trembling teen. In an instant Sam was roughly pinned against the wall, the sheer force and abruptness momentarily dazing him.

"Don't worry we're going to take real good care of you" The figure cooed before licking the teens ear, Sam let out a gasp at the repulsive sensation. Suddenly he felt a multitude of hands grasping him.

"NO..." Sam screamed as the group pounced on him, grabbing him and forcing him to the ground. He was terrified and his mind disoriented. When exactly his jacket had been removed he don't know, but he could feel them forcefully tugging at his shirt. A moment later the fabric gave way and was ripped from his body. The thugs looked down on the quivering body, his alarmed expression only exciting them further.

"What beautiful skin you have" Purred the leader as his fingers explored the soft flesh of the teens chest. The hand slide down. further and further until it reached the him of his pants. The boys eyes widened in fear and his body trembled.

"NO... HELP... SOMEBODY HELP ME..." Sam screamed and struggled, fighting hard against their hold, kicking and clawing at his assailants, but it was useless.

"Shut the hell up" Commanded the group's leader as he grabbed Sam by the throat with one hand and slapped him hard across the face with the other, his lip splitting under the force and blood oozed from the wound. The teens vision swam, the lack of oxygen causing him to nearly black out. Finally the hand released him and he lay gasping and coughing desperately trying to regain his breath.

"Tie His Hands" The infuriated figure ordered as he threw the torn t-shirt to one of his lackeys, who gladly did as instructed. The brunettes wrists were bound together tightly with the torn garment and in one swift movement his pants were also gone.

Sam's boxers were all that was left, the last defense he had against his attackers. But that didn't last long as those too were ripped from his lithe form. The teen whimpered and his body quivered, he was completely exposed to his violators. Cold air danced across his sensitive skin, as his naked body lay helplessly surrounded by his assailants, their perverted glares clearly showing their cruel intentions and there was nothing Sam could do about it, he was utterly helpless and at their mercy.

They wasted no time continuing their defilement of the boy. There were so many hands on him,

touching, pulling, grouping, restraining, it was impossible to distinguish one vile appendages from another, all Sam could do was feel, feel every disgusting movement their fingers made. Hands stroked his chest, arms and neck, pinched and tweaked his nipples hard.

"Who's going first?" Questioned one of the lowlifes.

"I am!" Answered the leader, giving his men no room for argument.

Sam could feel his legs being forced apart, spread wide open, his most intimate areas on display for his assailants to leer at. The teen tensed as the gang leader moved in-between his open legs. The punk gave a smirk and roughly shoved a finger inside, the helpless brunette cried out at the sudden and unwanted intrusion.

"Looks like we caught ourselves a virgin" The miscreant said with excitement in his eyes.

Sam couldn't help his whimpers or the tears forming in his eyes, as the appendage moved around inside him mercilessly prodding and stretching the delicate area, he could feel nails scraping against his inner walls. He tried to stifle his cries, his anguish only exciting them further, they obviously enjoyed making their prey suffer. The teen felt a slight sense of absurd relief as the fingers were finally removed from his trembling body, but that relief was short lived as he felt the tip of the mans penis press against his entrance, his eyes widened in fear, there was a momentary pause and then the hard member was slammed fully and savagely inside his tight little hole, forcing its way past the rings of muscle, ripping and tearing his insides apart. A shrieking cry pierced the stillness of the night, the teen screaming out in anguish. Tears pouring from his hazel orbs. The pain was unlike anything he had ever felt or even imagined possible, so excruciating he could barely even breath.

"So tight... feels so good." Said the figure, savoring the feel of the teens insides as they constricted around his hard length.

The cock began thrusting back and forth quickly within him eliciting cries of misery with each movement. He could feel himself tear more and more with each thrust and his attacker gave no thought or concern to the injuries being inflicted on the teen pinned beneath him as he continued to brutally rape the once virgin hole.

"It hurts... stop... it hurts... please... get it... out..." Sam repeatedly begged in-between sobs, but his pleas fell on deaf ears.

Finally after what seemed like forever the thug stilled, seconds later a hot liquid filled the teen, coating his inner recesses. Sam shuddered, the sensation was revolting. The lowlife yanked himself out of the lithe brunette, blood and semen flowed out of the boy, sliding down between the cleft of his cheeks, dripping onto the cold ground below. The figure smirked and leaned in close, much too close.

"Such a good little slut" he whispered in the brunette's ear. Sam clinched his eyes shut praying it was over but another harsh slap across his face brought him back to his dismal reality.

"Don't even think of passing out, we're just getting started with you" Snickered the punk.

Sam's consciousness started becoming hazy, the blood loss and trauma taking its toll on the young human. Minutes felt like hours as his once undefiled body was penetrated over and over again by one disgusting penis after another, all eagerly taking their turns. He was moved and turned into every position imaginable, his bare flesh scraped against the course and unforgiving asphalt beneth, the resulting cuts and gashes marred his once unblemished beautiful skin.

They continued enjoying the abused body until the sound of nearby sirens caught their attention, feeling it was too close for comfort and not willing to risk being caught, they decided it was time to make their escape. The barely conscious teen was finally released from his nightmarish ordeal only to be left bound and broken covered in his own blood and his violators semen.

(TBC)

* * *

Author's Note: Well that was a rough chapter for our favorite little human, well our two heroic hunks will just have to take extra special care of him, won't they... Stay tuned.


End file.
